


Le Mort et le Marchand

by WhyWhyNot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Vagues références au catholicisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Henri rencontre un mort sur la route de Grandmarché





	Le Mort et le Marchand

**Author's Note:**

> Le texte a été écrit pour que l'image suivante lui serve d'illustration

La grande danse macabre- 37 le marchand ambulant - Hans Holbein (environ 1530)

Henri Pierre Martin Vertpied de Longchemin - que, par souci de brieveté, nous appelerons simplement Henri pour la durée de ce récit - prit la route pour Grandmarché par un matin de novembre. Le ciel était couvert, mais l'air sec n'annonçait pas de neige. Henri était sûr de parvenir à sa destination avant le soir, malgré le poids dans son dos qui le ralentissait.

  
Car Henri ne voyageait pas par simple plaisir. Marchand de son état, il allait de ville en ville pour vendre le contenu de sa hotte.

Henri, donc, marchait vers Grandmarché, avec sa hotte et son chien Canis, et son épée pour se protéger des brigands. La route était déserte, et il laissait son esprit vagabonder, quand il vit un squelette étendu en travers du chemin.

Stupéfait, Henri fit ce que tout autre aurait fait à sa place, et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser là, bien que cette solution soit celle qui posa le moins de difficultés. Mais alors, devrait-il tenter de porter les ossements jusqu'à Grandmarché ? Ou peut-être se rendre à la ville, et avertir un prêtre de sa macabre découverte ?

Avant que le pauvre marchand ne puisse prendre une décision, le mort se dressa sur son séant et s'étira comme un homme qui s'éveille puis, remarquant enfin la présence de Henri, se mit à parler.

Il commença par le saluer, et par s'excuser de sa présence en travers du chemin.

"Je m'en allait vers Brûlefeux," explica-t-il, "quand j'ai perdu ma lanterne. Une fois la nuit tombée, j'ai préféré dormir là où j'étais plutôt que risquer de me perdre. Dans l'état qui est le mien, je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre des loups et des brigands."

Henri, trouvant la situation trop étrange pour s'en étonner, prit le parti de se comporter comme si de rien n'était, et convint que le choix du mort n'était pas dénué de bon sens. Il se présenta ensuite, et s'enquit du nom du squelette, afin de faciliter les conversations à venir. Le mort s'avéra répondre au nom de Jean Lampion.

"Du moins," ajouta-t-il, "c'est ce qui s'en approche le plus en bon français. Les anglais préfèrent m'appeler Jack."

Henri, n'étant pas anglais, décida que Jean Lampion ferait très bien l'affaire, et lui demanda dans quelle direction se trouvait Brûlefeux. Depuis des années qu'il arpentait la région, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette ville.

"Oh, c'est très simple," répondit Jean Lampion. "Il suffit d'aller toujours vers le bas. C'est juste à l'opposé de Vertesprairies."

Henri ne savait pas non plus où était Vertesprairies, et ne trouvait pas la consigne d'aller toujours vers le bas très claire. La région était connue pour sa platitude bien plus que pour ses montagnes. Néanmoins, son interlocuteur étant un squelette parlant, il décida que cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, et manifesta son désir de rependre la route vers Grandmarché.

"Mon état," dit-il en guise d'excuse, "ne me protège malheureusement ni des loups, ni des brigands, et j'aimerais atteindre une auberge avant la nuit."

Jean Lampion manifesta sa compréhension avec bonhommie, et proposa d'accompagner Henri sur une partie du chemin.

"Brûlefeux peut bien attendre un peu," dit-il. "Et qui sait ? Peut-être que nous y arriverons avant d'atteindre Grandmarché ?"

Henri ne comprit pas cette remarque, mais ne demanda pas d'éclaircissements, et se contenta de reprendre sa route, cette fois accompagné de Jean Lampion.

Celui-ci s'avéra être un excellent compagnon de voyage, et être d'un tempérament étonnament bon vivant pour un mort. Henri, Canis et Jean Lampion continuèrent donc de marcher un certain temps, puis firent une pause pour se sustenter.

Henri mangea à sa faim. Jean Lampion ne mangea rien, et le regarda en silence tout au long du repas. L'expression d'un squelette est notoirement difficile à déchiffrer, mais Henri pensa qu'il paraissait quelque peu nostalgique. Il se demanda si les morts pouvaient manger.

Ils reprirent la route, et n'étaient plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de Grandmarché, quand ils croisèrent un monstre tenant une arbalète sur le bord du chemin.

Le monstre ressemblait à un cadavre nu et desséché, réduit à de la peau tendue sur les os, et après sa rencontre avec Jean Lampion, Henri n'aurait pas été plus pertubé que ça si de ses côtes n'avaient émergés une série de tentacules.

Le marchand, effrayé, recula d'un pas, mais son compagnon salua la créature, apparemment nommée Philippe, avec enthousiasme.

Philippe sourit et échangea quelques mots dans une langue étrange - de l'anglais peut-être, ou alors du latin - avec Jean Lampion, avant de se diriger vers Henri.

"Brûlefeux n'est pas très loin, juste en bas de cette côte. Vous y serez plus vite qu'à Grandmarché, et vous y feriez d'excellentes affaires."

Henri regarda dans la direction indiquée, et en effet, en bas d'une légère pente, une grande porte noire s'ouvrait sur une ville qu'il n'avait jamais vue, et dont les bâtiments semblaient éclairés de l'intérieur par des charbons ardents malgré le soleil encore présent dans le ciel.

Henri ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas y aller, et tenta de repartir vers Grandmarché. Mais Jean Lampion insista, ignorant ses protestations, et allant jusqu'à tirer sur sa manche pour l'entraîner vers Brûlefeux.

Et Henri, tout à coup, fut plus terrifié qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, comme si les portes de Brûlefeux eussent été celle d' l'Enfer, et les deux morts des damnés cherchant sa perte. Il se dégagea d'un coup sec, laissa tomber sa hotte, prit Canis sous son bras et courut tout le chemin jusqu'à Grandmarché sans se soucier de son argent et des ses marchandises qu'il laissait derrière, sous le rire soudain sinistre de Jean Lampion.


End file.
